The Arrow Mix Up
by Shakespeares Whore
Summary: ONE SHOT! what happens when you have an irate Goddess who can't get her work done because some mortals that other Gods favor are making noise?


Disclaimers: Harry and Draco and crew belong to J.K. and her publishers and such, so please please don't sue me, cause I'm a poor college student with no money, no job so I have no hopes of ever paying you if you do. So be kind?

Authors Notes: Again I was simply sitting around in my room and it came to me… don't ask how, cause I really have NO IDEA, but as always reviews are welcome and very much appreciated, and I know I should be working on "A Seers Promise" and "Sitting, Waiting, Wishing" but I had to get this out of my head, you know how it is

SOMEWHERE:

Violet eyes snapped open. "Shit." This was so not fair. She squeezed her eyes shut in the hope that it would some how shut them out.

Nope. No such luck. "Oh for the love of the Greater Gods!" She swung her legs off the bed and glared at no one in particular.

"Those two need to shut up and get over it!" She grumbled and snapped her fingers and suddenly she was gone from the room.

HOGWARTS:

"Git."

"Ponce."

"Oh yah, like I spend hours in front of the mirror working on my hair and flip a shit when ever I have a split end."

"No, that's right, you don't give a crap about how you look, which explains why you dress in Muggle clothes that are three times your size."

"Wanker."

"Tosser."

"Bint."

"Arse."

"Tagn…"

"WILL YOU DISIST!" boomed a female voice from no where. Suddenly a woman with long black hair, violet eyes and a lilac Greek style toga appeared.

"Bloody hell…" four voices said at the same time, six sets of eyes widened and just stared at the woman as if she had four heads.

"Now, that you've decided to listen to me, I'm going to ask you two," She pointed to the infamous blonde and black haired seventeen year olds, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, "If you would now cease this rather ridiculous banter and on with each other, I'd be very much obliged."

At their blank stares of incomprehension, she sighed noisily and sunk her head towards her crossed arms and brought a hand up to cover her face. "Oh dear… this is going to take a while, and use time that I just really don't have…"

"I say my dear, what's brought you down here this time?" There came several gasps and strangled noises from the students.

She opened her eyes to see a rather handsome curly blonde haired mans upside down face, who was sitting cross legged mid air, upside down.

"YOU! THIS!" She pointed to the two boys, "This is all your fault! I can't get my work done because YOU decided that they were to be the most important couple in the Heavens! OH Cupid. I can't get anything done with out some sort of dribble from their childish emotions and confused ideals!" Her finger was still pointed at the two boys and was beginning to shake. Draco and Harry were stunned and were immobile.

"Now Morphiana dearest…"

"Oh don't you 'dearest' me Cupid. I'm in no mood. For the past two years, in increasingly frequent periods I've had these two and their emotions mixing up in my dreams. And. I. Can't. Take. It. Any. More." Morphiana was speaking through her teeth by that point.

One of the two girls, who had been standing there, stepped up. "Um excuse me? I don't mean to be rude and interrupt but…"

The two people turned to look at her. The woman's, Morphiana, face softened as she smiled. "Yes Hermione dear?"

If Hermione thought the woman knowing her name was odd then she didn't show it. "You are Morphiana? The Goddess of Dreams? Twin to Morpheus? The God of Nightmares? And he," She gestured to the man who was still sitting upside down in the air, "is Cupid?"

Cupid smiled and spun around so he was right side up and then put his feet on the ground. "Yes dear. We are."

Hermione's mouth formed an 'o', but before she could start in on her questions that were quite obviously bubbling beneath her skin, Professor Dumbledore walked in on the scene.

"Well, its nice to see that for once the portraits didn't lie."

Morphiana and Cupid grinned. "Dumbledore." They said together. Morphiana continued. "I must apologize for simply bursting in here and yelling at your students."

"Oh, well its quite all right dear. I'm sure they deserved it for what ever they did." He chuckled.

Putting a hand over her mouth, she tried to hide the giggle that threatened to escape. "Actually my old friend, it is fully and truly Cupids fault. He shot the wrong arrow." She glared at the God that stood next to her, and he glared right back.

"Ahh, I see. So you are who we are to thank for the interesting past seven years that we've had with those two."

At this point Harry jumped in. "Wait. What do you mean he shot the wrong arrow? And you two can't be Gods."

Morphiana and Cupid exchanged confused glances. "Really? Why not?" They looked each other over, going over each others powers and clothing.

"Because it's not possible!" Draco said finally jumping out of his stupor. "The Gods left the Earth centuries ago!"

Morphiana waved her hand. "Oh psh. Just because you all stopped looking for us doesn't mean we're not there. We are forever bound with you. It is part of our being and our job in the universe. Now speaking of jobs, on to Harry's first question. Cupid dear heart, would you care to explain it to them?"

She snickered as Cupid blushed and scratched the back of his head, and gave a nervous laugh. "Haha, yes well. It was an acciedent you see. I was supposed to give you two a 'like to love' arrow, and some one else was supposed to get the 'hate to love' arrow, but I pulled out the wrong arrow and gave you two the 'hate to love' one. You two are fairly important in my mother's grand scheme of love, so she was slightly angry at me."

"Don't you dare bring me into this Cupid. I'll not have it." A beautiful contralto voice said around them, but no body materialized. Morphiana and Cupid both paled and looked at each other, "Are they watching us then?" the Goddess whispered. Cupid shrugged.

Harry and Draco stared at each other, an continued to stare at each other not knowing what to say.

Morphiana looked at the two and every one else was staring at her.

It was Hermione who broke the silence by piping up by saying "Mam', you've still never told us why exactly you're here."

"Hmm? Oh yes. Well as the Goddess of Dreams I rely on the feelings, emotions, wants and needs of the people. However if one God or another decides that one person's, or couple's wants and needs are more important than anything or anyone else," she slit her eyes at Cupid who waved it off, "my vision of the Earth and her peoples becomes clouded and I'm stuck with a huge amount of emotions, wants and needs from one set of people. Now in their case," she gestured at Harry and Draco who were still standing there starring at each other, "two Gods want this match to occur, so that almost completely focuses all my powers on them. Because every God knows the wants of the other Gods through a sort of bond, and if two Gods want something then EVERYONE knows and feels it. But anyway, so since these two are the only thing I have to go on I broadcast dreams of a certain nature, making straight men confused and giving gay men their wet dreams, and women their boy on boy action. The point is, is that until these two get to over their hate and start snogging I can't do my job, because Aphrodite and Cupid will not stop their focus."

Dumbledore chuckled and smiled. "Miss Granger, Miss Parkinson, if you would be so kind as to oblige our guest here, I'm sure we'll spend the rest of the year putting up with the two of them having lovers spats instead of this great blow out that made all this occur to begin with."

Hermione and Pansy gave each other confused looks and then looked at the Headmaster for clarification.

"The arrows tend to be a slight push in that direction, but in some cases where the two involved are extremely stubborn an extra push is needed." Cupid winked.

Both girls faltered at the wink before they understood what both men had meant. The smiled at each other and went behind their friends and gave them a rather sharp push towards each other. Harry and Draco gave an outraged shout and held their arms out for balance, but they collided into each other, catching the other. Fortunately for the group their lips landed on each other and they began to snog like they'd never done before.

Morphiana clapped her hands and smiled. Cupid was once again in the air with his legs crossed and grinning. Dumbledore chuckled. Hermione and Pansy sighed and Ron and Blaise gagged.

About five minutes later, and the two 'enemies' showed no sign of stopping anytime soon, and the group was beginning to get uncomfortable

Dumbledore coughed and looked at the two Gods, "Ahh, if it is at all possible, if one of you could…"

"Send them somewhere private? Of course. Where do you want them" Morphiana asked with a smile.

"I suppose one of the rooms in the Astronomy Tower."

The Goddess smiled and nodded and then snapped her fingers and the two boys disappeared. "Ok then." Morphiana took a deep breath. "Oh thank the Greater Gods! I can see again! I owe you all really fantastic dreams. Tonight anything you want. You got it!"

Every human there grinned madly. "Now Cupid I think we should go. You've got things to do and so do I."

"Yeah. Well it was nice seeing you all again!" Cupid blew a kiss and then disappeared.

"Don't forget any of this you all. Have sweet dreams tonight!" Morphiana winked, and snapped her fingers and the disappeared as well.

Dumbledore smiled, "I think you all should return to your regular activities." He walked off whistling. The other four students smiled at each other and walked off talking, the years of animosity, forgotten as they remarked on this rather miraculous occurrence.

SEVERAL YEARS LATER:

Harry and Draco were sitting on the couch in their London flat watching a movie on the telly. Draco had his head on Harry's shoulder and Harry was playing with the long silver strands of hair.

"Hey Dray, you know, I don't think we ever thanked her."

"Thanked who?"

"Morphiana."

"Oh, I'm sure she knows love."

"You think?"

A soft voice floated over the room, "Yes Harry I know." A pause. "You know you guys have some very kinky dreams." The voice said in a very amused voice.

Harry and Draco looked at each other and grinned.

"You know its only because we feel you need to keep up on those gay dreams. We like to keep you on your toes." Draco said.

A silver peal of laugher rang through the room and the two lovers smiled happily.


End file.
